


When They Dared

by Hydeside



Series: Hers [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeside/pseuds/Hydeside
Summary: Hope you like it!  When you get a spurt of creativity, it must not be ignored.  Can't wait for December 15.





	When They Dared

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! When you get a spurt of creativity, it must not be ignored. Can't wait for December 15.

Pain.  All he felt was pain. 

“Stupid man…” her voice bleated, as he felt something cold pressed to his chest. 

“You shouldn’t have done that”. 

Are those tears?  Did the formidable Princess just sob?  Over him?

“Bacta! Now!”  She screamed, sending her ladies scurrying from the room.

Though her words were sharp and cutting, her touch was soft and gentle. 

“It’s okay Kylo…” She whispered.  “Stay with me”. 

“Rey…” He groaned, before finally blacking out.   

\------------------------------------------------

(In the Throne Room two standard hours earlier)

“What did you just say?  _Your Imperial_ _Highness_?”  The Munn asked in disbelief. 

Rey’s fists clenched at the mocking tone of his voice.

“I will not do it”.  She repeated to her guardian on the throne.  “I will not allow you to continue as regent after I marry!” 

The familiar feeling of invisible hands suddenly engulfed her throat.

“You dare defy me, _Your Highness_?” The Munn lazily drawled.

“Master please…”  The First Knight interposed while she visibly choked from the hold. 

“Quiet Apprentice!”  His Master roared. 

“She can’t breath…”  The Knight implored, his voice heavy behind the mask. 

“I’m well aware of that Apprentice”, the Munn confirmed.  “But your betrothed needs a lesson in obedience”. 

Rey, whose face was very red, succeeded in loosening his grip and was sent flying across the room. 

“You spoilt ungrateful little brat!” Her guardian furiously spat.   “I am the reason you are alive in the first place!  If it weren’t for me your royal blood line would have perished as it should have with your inutile father and grandfather!”

Gasping, Rey spread out her arms in a brave attempt to topple the throne. 

It was futile.  Easily deflecting the blow, the Munn used his own force to bang her on the wall.

“Master that’s enough please!”  The Knight pleaded.  “She’s just a foolish girl!”

Snoke carefully got up and made his way to the frightened Princess crouching on the floor. 

“A foolish girl who needs to be reminded of her place!”  He hissed, before directing his palm towards her. 

Anticipating the fire she knew would come, Rey tightly shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, refusing to make a sound.   

Suddenly hearing an explosion behind her, she turned and was shocked to see her guardian on the floor next to her.

“HOW DARE YOU KYLO REN!”  The Munn roared as he stood, releasing angry flames at the dark Knight before them. 

Kylo screamed but made no move to shield himself from the lightning that now singed his clothes and burnt his skin.

“HOW DARE YOU OPPOSE ME!”

Rey cowered on the floor, forcing herself to remain still.  Knowing instinctively that any interference on her part would kill either one or both of them.    

Raising his Apprentice from the floor, he bellowed. 

“I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU DARE USE THE FORCE AGAINST ME!”

“Master please…”  The Knight begged.  “Pu-pu-nish me.  Not---the girl”. 

 “Have you gone soft my Apprentice?”  The Munn mused, carelessly allowing him to fall into a bloody heap next to her.  “Prepared to take your betroth’s punishments from now on, are you?” 

Staring at the pathetic figures on the floor, he nodded.

“Very well”, he said.  “This idiotic exercise in self-negation might be best for both you _my children_.  It will make you stronger and your bride more _pliable_ ”. 

Unleashing the force from his fingertips, the Munn tortuously invaded the Knight’s mind. 

Kylo’s screams of agony echoed through the walls, piercing the Princess’ gut like a dagger in the night. 

When it was done, the errant Knight lay, breathing but unconscious on the floor. 

“Kylo!”  The Princess exclaimed, immediately rushing to his side. 

 

Bemused, her guardian watched as she unmasked his pupil, tenderly cradling his face to her bossom.

 “Know this little girl”, he warned. “The torture you witnessed today will be nothing compared to the indignities my Apprentice will endure on your behalf, if you ever defy me again”.

Dismissing her with a nod, he called for guards to carry his Apprentice from the room. 

“You like him are mine, Reyanne.  Never forget that!”  He reminded her as they parted. 

With eyes dry and lips trembling, Rey led the bewildered troopers to their quarters. 

\------------------------------------------------

When he was strong enough to sit up on the bed, she personally made sure that he ate the stew, which was specially prepared for him.

“You are an idiot”.  She gritted as she held a silver spoon to his lips.  “You shouldn’t have done that!” 

“Should I have let you burn?”  He retorted, before taking the spoon in his mouth. 

“I don’t need you to save me”, she insisted.  “I’m not weak!” 

Kylo swallowed, forcing the warm liquid down his throat. 

“I know that”.  He said, almost kindly.

Rey held another spoonful before him.

“Besides”, she continued.  “It won’t be the first time he burns me”.

If the Knight was surprised by her revelation, he did not show it.   

“I can take it”, He assured her.   

“So can I!”  She returned.  “ I don’t need you to protect me”

 “I don’t care!”  The Knight cried.      

She proceeded to feed him in silence, their mutual vow of revenge remaining unspoken between them. 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“Don’t be silly Rey.  You are not sleeping on the floor!”  The Knight declared from his place on the bed.   

Rey grinned.  She had been sleeping on the floor for the past three nights, while he alternated between delirium and lucidity.     

“It’s fine”, she yawned.  “Good night Kylo”. 

“There’s enough room for both of us here”, he ventured, patting the spot next to him. 

“No”.

“Please Your Imperial Highness”.  He entreated, reverting to the use of her formal title to show that he was serious.    

How could she refuse?  Sighing, she rose and noted the bareness of his chest.

Tightly wrapping a blanket around her, she carefully slipped between the sheets.  

 “Hands to yourself, Master Ren”.  She warned.  “No touching!”   

“Wouldn’t dare Your Imperial Highness”.  He shrugged, before turning to his side and flicking off the light switch beside him. 

In the dark, Rey was finally brave enough to assert what she never could in the light.

“If we’re to share a bed from now on, I must insist on one thing”.

“What is that?”   

“That holograph of Bazine Netal by your side of the bed”. 

“What about it?”

 “It has to go”. 

“Why?”  The Knight asked in surprise. 

The Princess lied. 

“It’s just weird.  I feel like there are three of us in the bed”. 

The Knight burst out laughing.

“Don’t knock it until you tried it Princess!” he unabashedly replied.  “Who knows you might actually like it”. 

Mortified, Rey hit him on the head with her pillow

“What?”  He mercilessly prodded.  “You’re not into kink?” 

Rey blushed, wanting the bed to open up and swallow her whole.  That wasn’t what she meant.  Really.    

“Good night Kylo”, she said again.  Hoping to save herself from further embarrassment. 

After another laugh and a minute of silence, he answered. 

“Good night Rey”.   

The holograph was gone in the morning.   

 

 

 

 


End file.
